


a divine nimbus

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cisgirl!klaine smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	a divine nimbus

It’s starts with a striptease.

It starts with Kate heaving for breaths, stretched out on Blane’s bed with her adorable skirt that was an absolute steal slung on the floor near Blane’s desk and her panties, which perfectly matched the bra thank you very much, as a puddle of lace and silk a little closer to the bed. The tanktops that were layered are close to slipping off the edge of the bed and her bra is abused from her own hand and fingers working and groping over a breast when Blane’s mouth was tending between her legs just a moment earlier.

Kate is propped onto her elbows, hair a tangled wreck over her shoulders, to watch. To watch the slow reveal of muscles playing like a symphony as Blane pulls her simple, white tee shirt off, swinging her hand to the side and letting the clothing drop to the floor, to join the silvery scarf that had just been unwound. To watch the way Blane toys with the button and zipper of her skintight jeans before rolling them down, bending at the waist and giving Kate a spectacular view of her ass. An ass covered in those nylon boyshorts in neon yellow that Kate hates but that she actually kind of loves and with a whine she presses the heel of her hand between her legs because she needs some sort of pressure. 

Once the jeans are a forgotten ragged circle on the floor, Kate takes notice of the knee socks. She whines because her girlfriend is not fair and then Blane finally turns around, a bright blush brushed over her cheeks and nose. Kate extends her arms, making grabby-hands. Because her girlfriend is stunning and sometimes she doesn’t see that but Kate just wants her against her, against her skin, in her arms, in her mouth, between her legs. 

Blane gives a little self-conscious giggle before shaking her head. Kate whines again and huffs and rasps out, “No, come here,” but Blane just hooks her arms behind herself and then her bra is sliding off her arms. Kate’s throat constricts as it always does and her eyes fix on the perfection that is her girlfriend bare-chested. A curse may part her lips but Kate is transfixed because then Blane has her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and is sliding them down, neat patch of hair between her legs. 

And then she finally complies and is climbing onto the bed, laying herself fully over Kate’s body and kissing thick into her mouth. One of Kate’s hands goes to thread through the close-cut curls at the back of her head and the other traces down her spine, over that perfect ass, and then between her legs. Blane gives a strangled gasp and her legs twitch further apart. Kate hoists her higher and so that she can reach at a better angle and then Blane is mouthing behind her ear, breathing hotly, as Kate works her fingers into Blane, slowly and studiously to drag it all out. Blane’s breathing is stuttered and stilted and she keeps calling Kate’s name in low, little breaks.

She undulates against Kate’s body, skin sliding on sweat-marked skin, back arching and peaking and folding as she approaches climax. Kate moves her fingers faster, thumb working harsh against her clit, mouthing at Blane’s shoulder and what she can reach of her neck. When Blane tenses entirely and a gives a high moan that holds, Kate slows her touch. Blane sighs and trembles and just lays still a moment before shifting down again.

Blane nestles her head against Kate’s collarbone, marking her neck with kiss. Kate pulls her hand up, stroking a finger over Blane’s lips. Blane opens up without hesitation, licking and sucking eagerly, lips rounded over Kate’s delicate fingers. She fits her thigh between Kate’s legs, letting it drag at her girlfriend’s aching center. “Blay,” Kate pants, eyes closed tight.

Blane hums her understanding and swings herself up to straddle Kate. Her hands eagerly slide under the wire of Kate’s bra, shoving the material up to fold. Before Kate can protest the treatment of her undergarments, Blane’s ducking her head down to suck kisses over her nipples and collar, dropping teasing licks in between just to hear the whine in Kate’s voice when she does. Slowly, she makes her way down Kate’s slender stomach, tasting inches of skin as she does before fitting her hands to Kate’s thighs and spreading them to lick a solid stripe. She hums at the top, “Yum,” vibrating against her lips. Kate’s hands twitch at the wrist and she let’s out an “oh god,” as Blane’s shoulders tense and she really gets to work, tongue curling over Kate’s clit.

Clothes litter the floor and Blane’s eyes are still a little hazy from her own orgasm while Kate’s eyes clench and her hands fist at the sheets, hair mussing even further from her head thrashing on the pillows.

She comes with Blane’s name on her tongue, parting her kiss-bruised lips, and her shoulders digging into the bed, her back arched up. Once she falls, Blane tends to her with soft kisses and feather-touches, brushing her lips over Kate’s eyelids and brushing her fingers through Kate’s hair. She undoes the bra and lets it drop over the side of the bed before arranging them both under the sheets, Kate just reseting herself after the orgasm to pull Blane to her side, skin on skin, hair in hair and lips on lips, fingers laced.


End file.
